hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcander Kidemonas
Alcander is the oldest sibling of a group of travelling Greeks, and the calmest of the siblings. Appearance Alcander is 6'2 1/2" tall, having gotten his height from their father. He is tall with a light complexion, though not as pale as his sister, Leandra's. He has the same black hair as Leandra though it is cut short and choppy, having been roughly cut by Leandra with a dagger on many an occasion. He tends to lean toward darker colors to wear to help him blend in when hunting and to be inconspicuous when he is in town. He often has a sword strapped to his hip and either his mandolin or a bow and arrow strapped to his back, depending on if they're out riding or going through a town. He has light blue eyes, like Leandra, though his seem more solid, like blue stone. Personality Alcander is definitely the most sociable among his siblings. He's very charming and is very good at gathering the crowds around in towns to watch his sister dance and sing while he plays. A quick tongue, he is good as soothing the tempers of those who fight with Leandra and realizes that its usually better to stroke a few egos than be run out of town... again. Patient and reliable, Alcander is the one to turn to when there is a problem, which is probably a good thing for his sisters. He's logical and quick to think up a solution that, hopefully, doesn't require a sword. A part of him wonders what it would be like to leave this life behind and settle down in a town somewhere, but he knows that Leandra's temper will never allow that and so they continue to move on. Alcander realizes, more than anyone else, that his sisters need him and his loyalty lies with him and so he's committed himself to life on the road and never mentions to either of his sisters his dreams of a home somewhere that can't be drug around by a horse. History Alcander is the eldest born of pureblood Greek parents, Klaasr and Thalia Kidemonas. While the children were not raised in Greece, they speak Greek fluently. Alcander and Leandra both, also, speak English though their youngest sister, Eirene, only speaks a little English and, thus, stays close to one sibling or another so that they can translate. Klaasr often spoke of True Purebloods. The type of pureblood that has no muggle blood whatsoever in their bloodlines. The Kidemonas family is such a family. Klassar often bragged that their family goes as far as the terrible Erimosi, a female warrior who slaughtered many a village and was said to be the daughter of fear itself - the God Phobos - back during the days of Atlantis. Kidemonas family legend states that the Erimosi was also the lover of Ares and that the God of War gave the Kidemonas family their special, firey legacy: Stealing some of his brother, Hephestus' fire, Ares bestowed it upon the Erimosi's blood line, saying that one in every generation would be born with the ability to control fire so long as her bloodline remains pure. These special and rare witches and wizards were dubbed Pyromagi. Klaasr was such a wizard and his daughter, Alcander's sister, Leandra, was given the same gift when she was born. A part of Alcander was grateful that he had not been given this Blessing of Ares. He saw how quick his father and sister were to anger and it was not a life he wished to lead. Many in Greece feared Pyromagi for their quick tempers and destructive natures. It was an understandable truth and one that caused the Kidemonas family to never be able to stay in one place for long. Klaasr was raised in a small village in Sparta where he married Thalia, who his father dubbed as pure a blood line as their own. Unfortunately, one night, Klaasr had too much to drink and got into a fight in the local pub. There he lost his temper and by dawn the small village was burned to the ground and Klaasr, Thalia and the newly born Alcander were on the run. They lived like gypsies, traveling from town to town, Thalia learning to dance and Klaasr learned how to play the mandolin. They made their living off charity and by entertaining. While life on the road was difficult, the Kidemonas family learned to survive and even thrive. Soon their family was joined by a second child, Leandra, who turned out to be a Pyromagus like her father. As they grew, Klaasr taught both his children to hunt and Alcander learned to play the Mandolin as well as the pan pipes. All of their father's lessons they would need to survive. The first true tragedy to hit their family happened a little before Alcander turned 11. Their mother passed away giving birth to their newest member, baby Eirene. Their father was terribly grief stricken at the loss of his wife and took to drinking, which, of course, caused him to get into some pretty terrible fights. Alcander became very good at packing up their belongings and hitching up the horses rather quickly. One such fight, when Alcander was 13, caused an entire town to come after them after their father burnt down the house of the Lord which owned the land the town was built. Klaasr sent the children along, realizing that they would be in much more danger if he went with them. He assured them that he would join them shortly but Alcander became uncertain of this when Klaasr passed Alcander his sword and told him that it was now his. Alcander knew than that he would not see his father alive again and when their horse, carrying Klaasr's corpse caught up with them, Alcander was heartbroken but not surprised. The children burned their father's body before joining his ashes with their mother's and giving the box that held them a place of honor in their Vardo, which that, and a couple of horses, were all their parents were able to leave their children. The Kidemonas children, however, were raised to be survivors and survivors they were. They did what they knew best: Hunted and performed. Leandra made quite a name for herself when she began to let her fire become part of her act. Folks came from all over to watch the incredible fire tamer and the Kidemonas family was invited into many a castle to perform for royalty and peasants alike. One day, when Alcander was 16, they came upon a wolf which attacked them. Alcander brought her down with his sword and as Leandra began to make a stew from the she-wolf, he scouted the area to make sure it was safe to make camp. It was than that he came upon the two wolf cubs and realized that She-wolf had just been protecting her young. The cubs were far too young to survive on their own and so Alcander brought them back to camp where he nursed them. Leandra and Eirene became quickly attached to the pups and, when they were old enough to go off on their own but did not, Leandra admitted she had named them: Adolphia and Lykaon. Apparently the wolves had adopted the Kidemonas family as much as they had them for they followed the Kidemonases wherever they went. Though hardly tamed, the wolves never attempted to attack the siblings but became excellent guards for the camp. Now the Kidemonas family has come to London, having been summoned by the Duke of Buckingham to perform at his daughter's wedding and entertain the guests who arrive for the weekend. It is good money and the siblings have made camp just outside of town.